


Don't Cry

by cythraul



Series: Karavsakkan [8]
Category: In Nomine
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cythraul/pseuds/cythraul





	Don't Cry

That scream.

( _THEY'RE **ALL** SCREAMING!_ )

That one. She's looking at me. Why's she looking at me?

( _YOU'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A KILLING SPREE! **THINK ABOUT IT!**_ )

She's not looking like the others

"......God above. You poor dear."

( _Kill her now!_ )

She's.... she's....

( _Kill her now!_ )

She's not dying.

( _KILL her NOW!_ )

Why isn't she dying?

( _Because you're an incompetent little weakling! Kill her NOW!_ )

"You don't have to do this. It doesn't have to be this way."

( _Don't listen to her!_ )

She's..... worried about me!

( _You've **heard** this be **fore!**_ )

Oh God. Don't cry. Please don't cry.

( _Don't **cry?** You **want** her to cry! You want them **all** to cry!_ )

Shhhh..... shhhhh.....

"Dear God... y.... you're _hurting_... _so much_...."

( _NO! SHUT HER UP! SHUT HER UP! HER TEARS ARE NOTHING! **NO!**_ )

"I'll..... I'll get help. Dear God..."

( _ **ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?**_ )

( _!!! ...!!!_ )

[ later ]

"There. Hello. I'm glad to finally meet you."

_WHERE IS HE?_

"Hush, Karavsakkan. It's all right."

W.... where is he?

"Gone, for now. It's all right."

..n...... b..... but I _need_ him!

"No, child. You don't need him."

He's my... my....

"He's your cross, child. Put him down. You don't need him."

But....

"There are better things in store for you, Sakkan."

.........................................what now?

"What must be. Change, and pain. Oh, you poor dear....."

..........Pain?

"I'm sorry."

I..... I'm used to pain.

"I know, child. I know."


End file.
